


Two

by chronicAngel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, Memories, Multi, POV Third Person, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: "Ino-ba-chan," he says one afternoon, leaning against the counter. He's almost as tall as she is now. "Can you be in love with two people at the same time?"





	Two

Shikadai comes over every day, something she remembers doing when she was his age. They used to spend every day at one of their houses, eating snacks in Chōji's room or playing tag in Shikamaru's yard like kids.  
  
"Ino-ba-chan," he says one afternoon, leaning against the counter. He's almost as tall as she is now. "Can you be in love with two people at the same time?"  
  
Warm, tired eyes in the middle of the night flash through her mind at the same time as a dark, intelligent pair like the one in front of her. "Yeah, I think so."


End file.
